Sterile containers comprising such a closure are used in the medical field, in particular in surgery, in order to sterilize surgical instruments, implants and the like and to store and transport them for a short term after sterilization. Objects to be sterilized are arranged in the container interior. The container is closed by arranging the container lid on the lower container part and together with the objects to be sterilized and received therein is transported to a sterilizer in which the container interior is acted upon with a sterilizing gas such as water vapor, for instance. In order to avoid any recontamination after sterilization and to be able to ensure the sterility of the objects received in the container, it is known to provide containers with a seal when the sterilization has been completed.
From DE 92 03 630 U1, a clamping fastener for surgical sterilization containers and other receptacles is known, which comprises a closure lug that can be pivoted from an open into a closed position and vice versa, and in its closed position connects a preferably trough-shaped, first container part to a second container part formed as a lid, wherein the clamping fastener is implemented as a toggle lever type closure or eccentric closure whose closure lug comprises a clamping lug part which is pivotally arranged on the one container part and on which a traction lug part is pivotally supported at a distance to the pivot axis, which traction lug part in the closed position of the clamping fastener engages behind a closure hook provided on the other container part, wherein the traction lug part on its side facing the closure hook comprises a lug protrusion or similar edge portion angled inwardly which in the closed position overlaps or engages behind the closure hook.
From DE 31 16 036 C2, a sterilization container is known which comprises a lid that can be held in closed state by a closure, wherein the closure comprises a lever provided with a slot which for closing can be placed on an eye fastened to the container or the lid such that the eye protrudes from the lever after the closing process and an adhesive indicator strip can be passed through it.
From DE 90 07 070 U1, a seal for securing a closure of a sterilization container is known, consisting of a label and a connecting element having two ends that can be undetachably connected to the label.
It is a disadvantage of known closures and sterilization containers that a seal can be removed without opening the closure and perhaps be replaced by a new seal. This is why sterility is not ensured even with a sealed container. Furthermore, it may happen during usual handling of a sterilization container that a closure is unintentionally opened or a seal is removed by mistake. In the case of a closed container that has no seal, it cannot be retraced whether the container has already been opened and sterility is questionable or if only the seal has been removed, but the container has not been opened. Another disadvantage is that during opening a sealed container a user has to carry out two handling procedures, i.e. removing the seal and opening the closure.